


Finale

by SilverMidnight



Series: Show Off [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Rosalee, and Monroe finally get their night together. Fourth and final part of 'Show Off'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> And the fourth and last part of this story is up now! I hope this turns out well. I haven't really done threesomes before so...Here's to hoping! Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Nick was shaking as he looked around the house. In the background he could hear Monroe finishing up dinner while Rosalee set the table. Normally he would be right in the mix, but he knew he'd be more of a hinderous than a help. That and he didn't want to embarrass himself by being clumsy.

He didn't think anyone could blame him though. Tonight was the first night that he, Monroe, and Rosalee would be spending together as more than friends. In the back of his mind a voice was saying that he had already slept with both of them separately, but this was different.

Being with one person he could handle. He knew what he was doing with one person. How was he supposed to figure out how to have sex with two people? Especially two people that were as different as Monroe and Rosalee. What was he to expect with them together?

Rosalee was sweet and caring. Their bodies moved together in a way that he could only say was making love. It was absolutely perfect in his mind for their relationship. He wanted to treat her as if she was a Goddess to be treasured and worshiped.

With Monroe thought it was the opposite. It was rough and dirty. It left him panting while begging for more. His whole body shook just from the thought of having the older man over him once more.

The idea of having both at the same time was almost too much to handle. He loved the idea though. Having Rosalee below him while Monroe was behind him. Feeling the warmth of their beautiful bodies against his own. Being sandwiched between the two people that he cared about more than anything.

Reaching down the Grimm adjusted himself through his jeans as his imagination took over. He could practically feel his lovers surrounding him. Both he and Rosalee would be at Monroe's mercy. He'd tell them both exactly what to do.

Unless Rosalee wanted to take control. The two men could spend hours running their hands and tongues over her body. Moans and gasps of pleasure would fill the bedroom as they did whatever ti was that she wanted. It would be perfect.

"Nick," Monroe's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts, "What are you doing?"

Looking up into the brown eyes the younger man felt his mouth go dry. The Blutbad was so much bigger than he was. So much stronger. If he didn't have his Grimm strength than he would never stand a chance. Something that shouldn't be as hot as it was.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Monroe questioned taking a step closer.

"I'm..." Nick tried to start, "I don't... I can't do it."

Monroe opened his mouth ready to argue when he found himself with the younger man in his arms. A strong hand tangled in his hair dragging him down so Nick could kiss him. The kiss took him by surprise and was over before he could do anything.

Blue stared into brown for a moment before the younger man found himself pushed back against the couch with the Blutbad in his lap. The man was so heavy in comparison and it felt so good to not have to be the one that was in control.

"You have to do something, Monroe," Nick pleaded his hands running up and down the firm chest, "I feel like I'm going insane waiting for you and Rosalee to do something to me."

The older man cocked an eyebrow at Nick's choice of words. He and Rosalee had already discussed their nights with the other man and had come to the conclusion that he loved to take a more submissive role with whomever he was with.

It was something that he was looking forward to exploring though his girlfriend was a little more held back. He understood where she was coming from, but he had wanted to have the other man for too long. The control he held on to was at its breaking point.

"Tell me," Monroe growled out, "Tell me what you want."

"You."

Nick's voice was so small and full of want that Monroe's mind stopped working for a moment. Grabbing the Grimm by the back of the neck he pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss. It was just on the side of too violent, but neither man seemed to care.

"I thought we were having dinner?" an amused voice suddenly spoke.

"Rosalee," Nick whined breaking the kiss.

The Fuchsbau moved so she was standing behind the couch and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Bending down she pressed her lips to his neck. Almost instantly the mans head fell to the side giving her more than enough room to tease her teeth across the flesh.

"Taste good?" Monroe questioned his eyes locked on her lips.

Rosalee moaned softly letting her hand trail down the clothed chest of her new lover. The seemed to be more than enough for the Blutbad because he stood up from Nick's lap and pulled him to his feet. Blue eyes watched curiously as the was stripped.

Strong hands roamed over the newly exposed skin taking time to notice things he hadn't before. The first time he and Nick were together it had been all about getting to finally be inside the man for the first time. Now all he wanted was to take his time pulling the other man apart.

Hair littered the pale skin bringing a smile to the other mans lips. Looking over Nick's shoulder he saw Rosalee licking her lips as her eyes skirted over the younger mans body. Their eyes met and a wicked smile came to her lips as she stepped closer so she was plastered against his back.

Nick jumped as if he had forgotten that they weren't alone. Her hands were so much softer than Monroe's, but they were just as strong he found when she spun him around. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the Blutbad moved to sandwich the Grimm between them.

"Fuck," Nick breathed his body shuttering.

"Ah," Monroe tsked patting the mans ass, "Don't use that language in front of a lady, Nick."

Blue eyes went wide hearing the clear teasing in the older mans voice. Nick couldn't help wondering what would happen if the Blutbad truly did take control like that. Acting as more of the force than he was. It sounded so wonderful to the Grimm.

"Does someone have a little kink?" Rosalee giggled drawing designs in his stomach, "Like giving up control to someone bigger and stronger? You like it almost as much as he loved taking it, don't you? Just think about it."

Without thinking Nick's body started to rock between them. His perky ass rubbing deliciously against Monroe's cock while his hard erection against Rosalee. Smiling the woman took hold of the Grimm's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Behind them she could hear Monroe moving and knew he was putting the food away.

"Tell me, Nick," Rosalee asked when both of them were seated on the bed, "What is it you want?"

"I don't..." Nick tried before sighing, "I want you and Monroe, Rosalee."

"You know you're a sweetheart, right? But, Nick, you have to actually tell me what you want from us."

Nick smiled gently before moving so he was kneeling down. He took her hands into his own. Placing a kiss to the back of them he stared into her beautiful eyes taking a deep breath knowing that he had to say what he meant very clearly so they finally knew what he meant.

"I want you and Monroe," Nick repeated, "I want to feel both of you touching me. I want to hear you both as you go about your day. I want to come home and know that you'll both be there. I want...I want you and Monroe."

Blinking back tears the woman took hold of his face and kissed him soundly. The kiss lasted for a moment until the pair heard a throat being cleared behind them. Monroe offered a smile to them before opening his arms. Standing up Nick let himself be hugged.

"I told you that you're not leaving again," Monroe muttered placing a kiss to his forehead, "I meant that. You're ours, Nick."

Smiling happily the Grimm moved closer so he was cuddled into the older mans chest. He felt so safe and warm in the older mans arms that his body simply relaxed ready for whatever it was the Blutbad wanted him to do.

"I know that's what you want," Rosalee spoke a second later, "I wanted to know what you wanted us to do. How you thought our night would go."

"I..." Nick tried to start, "I think you both know exactly what I want."

"Want you to say it," Monroe demanded his hold on his young lover tightening, "Need to hear you say it, Nick."

Brown eyes turned red as a soft noise slipped from the other man. He was right. Both he and Rosalee knew exactly what the Grimm wanted. It wasn't as if he was partially subtle in the way he presented himself to either of them.

"I want to be whatever you want me to be," Nick spoke clearly, "I like when people take control. Tell me what to do. Let me be someone that pleases you in every way you want."

"You want to be our sub?" Rosalee questioned moving so she was on her knees on the bed.

"If that's what you want to call it. I just enjoy making whomever I'm with feel good."

"Really?"

"Have you ever just stopped to listen to your partner? To hear all those noise that they don't ever know they make? To feel what their bodies do to each movements you make? How their heart speeds up the closer you get? It's the most beautiful think I've ever seen."

Both Monroe and Rosalee felt each word in their bodies af if Nick was casting a spell on them. For a moment no one moved as the words soaked in. If that was what Nick wanted then there was nothing that was going to stop them from giving it to him.

"That's not fair to say," Rosalee groaned her eyes slipping shut.

"What?" Nick asked confused, "You don't...You don't like that?"

"I love it. It just makes me want to keep you all to myself."

A light blush came to the young mans cheeks at her words. How was it one of the most fearsome people on the planet was almost one of the sweetest? It made no sense in her mind, but she wouldn't trade him for the world. Something she knew Monroe agreed with.

Placing a hand to the side of Nick's face Monroe had him look into his eyes. The red had faded to brown once more, but the lust was still there. It looked so intense that the Grimm took a step closer to the man without any real thought.

"What do you say, Rosalee," Monroe smirked, "Should we show him all of our little tricks?"

Rosalee moved off the bed just in time for the man to be pushed down. The couple stood looking down deciding exactly what they wanted to do. Turning to the Fuchsbau Monroe took a step to her and pressed a gentle kiss to the lips he loved so much.

"Rosalee," Monroe said with a grin, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I might have an idea or two," the woman smirked wickedly, "If you're willing."

Grinning darkly he pulled away from her before both of them turned towards Nick. Blue eyes went wide as the couple descended on him. Monroe's lips went to his neck while Rosalee began to remove his clothes until he was lying naked beneath them.

The pale chest heaved as the soft hands traced an unseen design. A moment later a tongue drew over the same lines. Nick gasped loudly his back arching up trying to get closer to both of the mouths. It was a pleasant torture that made him want more.

"Ah, Nick," Monroe smirked pulling back, "You said you loved making the person your with happy. Right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Nothing would make Rosalee and I happier than to taste every inch of this wonderful body of yours."

Blue eyes slid shut letting the words wash over him. Before he could truly react to them the mans lips descended on him once more. The pair took their time licking and nipping down his chest. Monroe went down his body while Rosalee lavished over his nipples.

"Fuck," Nick gasped out his hand moving to thread into her hair.

"Like having your nipples played with?" the Blutbad questioned with a chuckle.

"So good," Nick groaned out his hand tightening to keep her there.

Hearing how much the younger man was loving having his girlfriend's mouth at him had the Blutbad reaching down to rub himself through his jeans. The two looked so much better than he had ever dreamed and he hadn't been about to stop dreaming.

Climbing off the bed Monroe moved so he was sitting by the headboard. Rosalee's eyes followed the movement, but she said nothing when the man shook his head. After that he let himself get lost in watching the two people he loved the most love each other.

Nick pulled the Fuchsbau's head up until they were face to face. A happy smile played on his face his fingers running over her lips before he brought her down for a kiss. Everything was so sweet and gentle that it surprised Monroe a little.

He and Nick had gone at it. They were both hungry for each other. Something that happened with Rosalee more often than not as well. Not that it was a bad thing. He loved having rough, powerful sex no matter who he was with that day.

It was interesting to watch the other two though. How their bodies slowly rolled together. Their tongues tangling together. Their hands running over each other as if they were trying to touch every inch of the other person at once.

"You two look beautiful together," Monroe breathed unzipping his pants and taking his hard cock out.

Rosalee and Nick broke apart and turned their attention to the older man. He licked his lips more than happy having the attention on him. As much as he loved watching them together he wanted to feel them against him now.

"Come here," Monroe said patting either side of him.

Rosalee moved to his left side while Nick curled into his right. The three sat there silently for a moment before the Grimm started to squirm. Two sets of eyes watched as the naked body tried to stop the pressure that he was feeling.

"I think Nick's getting a little impatient," Monroe teased his hand running down the other mans back, "Think he wants to do more than talk, Rosalee?"

"Yeah," the woman nodded her voice strained.

"Do you want more, Nick? Is that why you can't stop moving? You want us to do more to you?"

The Grimm nodded quickly moving to throw his leg over Monroe's so his cock was pressed against his clothed thigh. The warmth was almost too much for the Blutbad. He needed to feel flesh touching his own before he went insane.

"Might help it we were naked too," the older man spoke his voice lower than normal.

Both Rosalee and Nick moved away from him instantly. Rosalee was already stripping off her clothes as Nick bounced his eyes running excited over the newly exposed skin of both of his lovers wanting nothing more than to run his hands over them.

"Please," the younger man breathed his hand moving towards both of them.

The mans words acted as fuel on a fire. All three were on the bed their hands touching everywhere they could with their tongues following suit. There was no rhyme or reason except to get as much of the others as they could at once.

Nick found himself lying on his back with Rosalee straddling his chest while Monroe was kneeling between his spread legs. His hands ran over her shaking thighs as the other mans fingers pinched and twisted her nipples leaving her begging.

Blunt nails dug into Nick's pecs letting him know exactly how much she was enjoying herself, but he needed more. He needed to feel both of them more than he had ever before. He needed them to give him everything that he had been dreaming of.

"I have..." Nick started his voice breaking, "I have an idea."

"Oh?" Monroe questioned reaching down to run his hand over the younger mans abs, "What's that?"

"Want to eat Rosalee out while you fuck me."

Gasping loudly the Fuchsbau looked down at her lover and saw him pleading with his eyes. He wanted it so badly that she could barely believe it. He was practically shaking with want and the sight did nothing to calm the fire between her legs.

"Get off him," the older man ordered calmly.

"What?" Rosalee questioned her mind clicking back online.

"Need to stretch him. Easier if you're not on him."

With the help of the older man she climbed off Nick and moved to stand at the end of the bed. She had always wondered what it looked like when someone was being stretched open. She had never been with someone that was willing to let her play with them like that.

It seemed as if Monroe knew exactly what she was thinking because he moved out of the way as well. Going to the drawer the Blutbad took out a bottle of lube and moved so he was kneeling on the bed before handing it over to her with a smirk.

Taking a hold of one of Nick's knees the older man held him open and nodded to Rosalee. Her breathing was heavier than normal as she opened the bottle and poured it on her fingers. Looking down at the panting man she reached down and circled the hole with a slicked finger.

A soft pleased noise left Nick's lips causing her to look up at the men. The Grimm's head was thrown back in pleasure leaving his neck exposed. The sight was too much for Monroe who buried his head into the other mans neck needing to mark him.

"More," Nick groaned looking back at Rosalee, "Please. Give me another."

"You heard him," Monroe grinned his red eyes turning to her, "Give him more."

Nodding her head the Fuchsbau pushed another finger to Nick loving how his body seemed to almost suck him in. He was so greedy and desperate for more that it was almost too much to handle. All she knew was that she loved the feeling of his heat around her fingers.

"Do you like that, Nick?" Monroe questioned his fingers running over the Grimm's hard cock, "Having someone's fingers in your ass fucking you so good?"

"Y-Yes," Nick nodded his hips working to get the fingers, "Pl-Please."

"You beg so beautifully. Add a third one. Rosalee. Get him nice and open and wet for me."

It was rare that Rosalee ever got to see the darker side of her boyfriend, but Nick seemed to bring it out. The way he ordered both of them around was like nothing she had seen from him before. To say that she was pleased by the change was an understatement.

" 'roe," Nick mewled his hands gripping the bedspread.

"I'm right here," the Blutbad instantly soothed.

"Talk."

"Talk? Like hearing what's going to happen next?"

"Lo-Love your vo-voice."

"Love my voice? Well, I'm sure that I can think of something to help you out."

Rosalee watched as the older man leaned down putting his mouth to Nick's ear his tongue shooting out and running over the skin. The Grimm let go of the bed only to grab a hold of the older mans back his nails leaving red lines in their wake.

"Harder," Nick pleaded staring up at her his legs trying to spread more, "Please, Harder."

Before Rosalee could truly understand what the man was asking for a hand was wrapped around her wrist. Looking from the blue eyes she found her boyfriend giving her a dark look. Moving slowly he got behind her making sure they were pressed together tightly.

"You heard the man," Monroe growled into her ear, "Harder."

Suddenly it was like the Blutbad was in complete control of her hand as he thrust her fingers into the willing body. She watched as his eyes rolled back in his head as his mouth opened in a silent scream. The sight drew a high moan from her throat as her head fell back against Monroe's shoulders.

"So good," the Fuchsbau groaned out her hips attempting to move at the same speed.

"Looks so beautiful," Monroe responded his hard cock rubbing deliciously against her, "Tight and wet. Tell me, is his body squeezing around your fingers so tightly that you can barely believe it?"

"Monroe."

"Do you think he's ready for me?"

"Yes!" Nick sobbed out before she could answer, "Please! Need you!"

Monroe pulled her fingers out of the Grimm before moving back so she could stand up. The Blutbad instantly filled the space once more lifting his legs once more. Rosalee stood there memorized as her boyfriends leaking erection pushed into the stretched hole.

"Oh fuck," the brown eyed man groaned clenching his eyes shut, "Was right. You feel so damn good, Nick."

"Y-You too," Nick spoke licking his lips.

For a moment Rosalee felt like the world froze. She had watched plenty of porn in her time, but this was different than anything she had seen before. It was so much more... She couldn't even explain how beautiful it was.

"Rosalee," Nick panted out reaching for her.

Taking the calloused hand in her own she allowed herself to be pulled closer to the man. His normally blue eyes were blown black with lust as his body was moved by Monroe's. It was almost as if he was being moved like a rag doll.

"You look..." Rosalee tried to say reaching out to brush the sweat slicked hair from his face, "I wish you could see yourself. Could watch you forever."

"No. You need... Want to... Oh fuck, Monroe. Yes, just like that. Let me taste you, Rosalee. I need to taste you."

Groaning loudly she squeezed her thighs together making the ache between them all that much worse. On shaky legs she climbed onto the bed throwing her leg over the Grimm's chest straddling him. Instantly his hands were wrapping around her hips holding tightly.

Lifting up so she was balanced above his face she gripped the headboard just in time for his tongue to dart out and lick her. Gripping the wood to stop from falling she threw her head back.

"Shit," Rosalee breathed shutting her eyes, "You're good at that."

Nick moaned his tongue lapping at her as if it was the best thing he ever tasted. The Fuchsbau knew that if she could she'd want to feel it everyday. Arching her back she ground her hips down trying to get him further in her.

Monroe watched his two lovers going at it with a smile on his lips. They looked so good together as they both writhed in pleasure. The image of the two having sex while he watched appeared in his mind causing him to thrust all the harder into Nick.

Rosalee's head fell forward as she screamed out the Grimm's name. It wasn't that difficult to figure out that the younger man had done something different when he thrust and Monroe just couldn't stop himself from wanting to see more.

Setting a harsh pace he watched as both Rosalee and Nick let themselves get lost in the feeling. He watched as their bodies began to shake the closer they got to their climax. The noise and pleas for more from the Fuchsbau growing louder with each passing moment.

"Oh, Nick," Rosalee gasped through pants, "You... Ohh! Yes! Please! Just a little more. Please, Nick? Please!"

A wicked grin came to Monroe's lips knowing that the woman was so lost in Nick that she had forgotten he was there. Bending forward he laid a gentle kiss to her neck causing her to jerk away from both men and off the bed completely.

"Hello," Monroe smirked, "Top drawer."

Rosalee stared at the older man in shock before she found herself doing what he said. In the drawer was a handful of condoms and she couldn't stop the thrill and want that ran down her spine as she opened one and rolled it on to Nick's dick.

Facing Monroe she once again climbed on to Nick's body. She held onto the older mans shoulders as she balanced herself. For the first time she noticed how badly her body was shaking with want. All she wanted was for the experience to never end.

"Fuck," Nick gasped as she slowly lowered herself on to his aching cock, "Ohh..."

Leaning forward Monroe pressed a gentle kiss to his girlfriends lips. She smiled happily at him reaching up and placing a hand on the side of his face. The couple stared at each other for a moment before a high whine broke the silence.

"I think Nick wants something," the Blutbad teased not looking away from her.

"I want the same thing," Rosalee responded her body starting to squirm.

"You do? You want to be fucked so hard you forget your name? You want to feel his dick thrusting inside you until you finally come? You want to hear all those beautifully addicting noises come from both of you?"

The older man was practically growling by the time he was through talking, but still his hips never moved. Neither Nick nor Rosalee knew what Monroe was thinking, but something said that they were in for one hell of a ride.

Sending a wink at Rosalee the Blutbad pulled almost all the way out of Nick before thrusting in roughly. In a chain reaction the Grimm's hips shot up causing Rosalee's eyes to shut tightly. A low chuckle left the older mans lips as he set a harsh pace once more.

The woman fell forward her face burying itself into the Blutbad sweat covered chest. Her nails dug into his shoulders using him for a balance as she lifted herself up. She could feel Nick's body jerking with every trust of Monroe's hips and his cock slipped in and out of her.

"Do it," Monroe growled his eyes locked on the younger mans erection, "Fuck yourself on his dick. Come on, Rosalee. Let me see it."

Nodding her head the Fuchsbau dropped down just as Monroe forced the Grimm up. Twin screams left Nick and Rosalee. Something seemed to change within the woman as she bounced on the younger mans cock with earnest loving the feeling both men were giving her.

"Monroe," Nick sobbed tears running down his face, "Rosalee."

Knowing that the younger man was at the end of his rope Monroe angled his hips to thrust against his prostate while Rosalee clenched her body around him. It was all too much for the younger man. He threw his head back his orgasm ripping through him.

Nick laid limpy on the bed as his two lovers moved off him and fell to the side of the bed. They wrapped around each other falling into a dance that they knew so well. Tired blue eyes watched the couple as the fitted themselves together.

A strong hand slid down Rosalee's body three fingers pushing in and out as the older man thrust roughly against the bed. It didn't take long before Rosalee's cum was covering Monroe's hand while he spilled on the bedspread. Falling between Rosalee and Nick the Blutbad rolled onto his back and laid there panting.

"You two are evil," Nick spoke his voice more than a little rough.

"Complaining?" Monroe questioned generously curious that he pushed too far.

"Maybe later when I'm too sore to move."

Rosalee made a soft noise of agreement turning so she could cuddle into the older man. Holding her tightly he reached over and pulled Nick closer as well so they were both curled against him. He waited until he felt his lovers bodies relax against him fully before letting himself fall asleep as well.


End file.
